


Dream and Tommy analysis

by MassiveSimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Mentioned Ranboo, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, References to Depression, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, will update later i am just tired rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSimp/pseuds/MassiveSimp
Summary: Basically my thoughts and the summary of Tommy during exile and how Dream is acting towards Tommy throughout the exile.
Kudos: 11





	Dream and Tommy analysis

Dreams character is manipulating Tommy during his exile. This can be shown in many examples, and for my first example I will state the case of the compasses.

Both Tommy and Tubbo got compasses that point towards each other as a present from Wilbur, and sadly, Tubbos ‘Your Tommy’ compass blew up in a creeper explosion and he was upset about this loss. Dream told Tommy that Tubbo had purposely destroyed the compass, and basically lied to Tommys face. The reason Dream lied to Tommy is to make him dependent on Dream. This is a commonly used tactic to grt someone to trust you and in this case, belive that you’re their only friend.

Another example is the party Tommy and Dream made. Tommy told Wilbur to give out invites to his party, and although I am unaware of what Dream did, I do know that there was foul play. After Tommy realised that nobody was coming to his party, he obviously got upset. Using this to his advantage, Dream comforts Tommy and says that if nobody else was going to be his friend, then Dream would be his only friend and proceeded to give him a gift.

When Tommy brought up the fact that nobody came to his party dispite the invites to Ranboo, he tries to explain to him that there was no invites. Phil also messaged Tommy this, but Tommy didn’t want to think about it anymore.

In general, Dream is pulling at strings to make sure that Tommy feels alone and worthless, even going as far as dismissing the depression* and possible suicidal thoughts* that Tommy is going through, just so he can manipulate him and make sure that when the time comes around, that he will be completely loyal to dream.

* Due to Tommy being alone and supposedly nobody visiting him, he is bound to be lonely and with all the thoughts that Dream is implanting into his head, he will eventually break. So far in certain streams we can see him feeling numb and his character is slowly looking worse over the weeks that he is in exile, with his clothes being torn and his eyes getting greyer, losing their light. In 2(I think) streams total he has thought of suicide, or ending it all (at a later date i will implement the certain streams and time).

On the first occasion, Wilbur, Dream and Sapnap were going to the Dream Smp area to see the Christmas tree, however, Dream threatened to kill Tommy (and be reminded that this is his final life, and he is very aware of it) if he dared to step through. When they go through Tommy goes to the edge of the small path and looks down into the lava pit. He stares for some time and eventually gets closer to the edge, in which case Dream comes back and hits him away. After being hit he tries to go back again but Dream will not allow him to go there, saying ‘‘It’s not your time to die Tommy”. Tommy then responds “It’s never my time to die”.

The second occasion is when Tommy was with Ranboo. Tommy had built a screaming station in the Nether, which was just a thin bridge that is high above the lava. Cutting Ranboo off, he asks if it was worth it. Ranboo asks for clarification and Tommy responds with you know what (?). Whilst this is happening Tommy is yet again looking down into the glowing red pit of lava.

(For the underlined parts, I am unsure about what happened and will come back to at a later time. I have yet to watch or see any streams on the 13th as I was busy, so if anything happened i will update.)


End file.
